The Sensational Search for Samaran's Socks
by Rointheta
Summary: Rose is sick and the Doctor takes care of her. Once she's feeling better again, he pulls out his collection of board games.


_This is the seventh fic in my 2013 Advent Calendar! I'll post the sixth once I have time to edit the smut into something more fitting of the ratings on this site._  
**prompt**: "doctor/rose, board games"  
**prompter**: kilodalton  
**beta**: resile

* * *

**THE SENSATIONAL SEARCH FOR SAMARAN'S SOCKS**

* * *

Rose began coughing a few hours after they stepped outside the TARDIS on Uruth. She dismissed the Doctor's concern with a comment about catching a common cold during their last visit to her mum; however, an hour after that they heard about a Mocc's disease outbreak in the city, and he swept her up in his arms and rushed back to the time ship. After using the equipment in the infirmary to confirm the diagnosis, as they waited for the result, she'd collapsed. When she woke up again, she found that he'd carried her to her room and tucked her into bed.

The human body couldn't handle any of the medications used to treat the disease, so they had to wait for her body to fight it. In the meantime, he did his absolute best to take care of her. She felt too weak to do anything on her own. She refused a catheter, so he assisted her in the loo, keeping his back to her and his fingers in his ears, humming, until she'd finished. When he helped her put her knickers back on, under her loose, mid-thigh nightgown, he kept his face turned away from her.

He sat by the tub as she bathed, eyes closed even as he washed her hair. He dried and combed it as well, gentle fingers loosening knots before he used her brush and sorted the strands into a french braid. He broke off pieces of mushroom bread from Vagn Gamma and dipped them in soup to soften them before feeding them to her, fingertips brushing against her lips when she opened up. He blew on her tea or cocoa before he helped her sip, keeping a hand on her back to support her. When she had enough energy to stay up for a while he talked to her, when she felt tired he read her Harry Potter, and when she slept he lay down next to her, just in case she'd wake up and need him. She'd even heard him sing to her once when he didn't know she'd woken up.

On the fifth day he told her she looked much better, colour to her cheeks and all, and she told him that she _felt_ better. He grinned at her, said he'd be right back, and disappeared, showing up with his arms full of boxes half an hour later. He settled down on the foot side of her bed, legs criss-cross, boxes in a stack on the floor next to him, and picked up the one on top.

"_The Sensational Search for Samaran's Socks_!" He beamed. "Voted best board game in the Seven Galaxies of Numspa three decades in a row."

"Never heard of it. Is it any good?"

He showed her the box and tapped a round sticker with trophy at the bottom right corner. "Three decades in a row, Rose."

"All right. Set it up!"

He unbuttoned his suit jacket, whipped out his glasses before sliding it off, and tossed it on the chair standing by her vanity. After slipping on his specs he cleared his throat, raised his eyebrows and picked up the rulebook, opening his mouth as if to speak.

"Teach me whilst we play?" she asked.

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon. You never met a plan you liked and you want to waste time reading me the rules?"

"Quite right." He tossed the rulebook over his shoulders and rubbed his palms together. "Well, Rose Tyler, prepared to have your lovely bum handed to you."

She bit her lip and grinned. "Lovely? So you snuck a peek, then, after all?"

His chest puffed up as he took a deep breath and held it, mouth hanging open, and she could see the cog wheels turning behind his raised brows.

"Oh, my god. You did?"

"No, I wouldn't take advantage of you when you're sick."

She snickered. "And how about when I'm not sick?"

"Eeer…"

She stretched out her leg and poked him with her toe. "I'm messing with you, Doctor."

"Oh." He let out a few breathy chuckles, tugging on his earlobe. "Anyway." He scooped up the game tokens, cradling them in his palm. "Orange, blue, burgundy, or mauve?"

"Mauve's dangerous, innit? Seems fitting when I'm about to whip _your_ lovely bum."

He scoffed. "We'll have to see about that."

He breathed on his token, held up hers so she could do the same, and placed them on the first square. Grabbing a deck of cards, he handed out five cards each, divided the rest of the deck in two, and placed the piles on the board. He put the dice in the middle, and pulled off his left sock at the same time as he tugged at hers.

"What are you doing?"

"_The Sensational Search for Samaran's Socks_. Socks, Rose." He held both of them over the board, pressed a small button on the side of it, and grinned as the socks twisted into a whooshing tornado and vanished into thin air.

"What the…? What just happened?"

"We've hidden the socks in Samaran and now it's time to find them! Here." He threw one of the dice to her and she picked it up, feeling its weight in her hand, much heavier than she anticipated. "Blow on it, then roll on green."

"Green?"

"Just do it."

She shrugged, pursed her lips and blew out a soft stream of breath. Her throat tickled, chest tightening, and she couldn't help but cough. He started, eyes round, brow furrowed, so she held her hand up to calm him.

"I'm all right," she said, watching the die change colour from red to orange to green, and rolled.

Her token moved four squares forward on the board without any human—or Gallifreyan—intervention. She gasped, gaping first at the board, then at the Doctor.

"Cool, hm?" He waggled his eyebrows and grabbed the other die. "You landed on an 'airing dirty laundry' square and have to tell me a secret you've never told anyone."

She snorted. "You're lying. There's no way you would choose to play a game with me where you'd have to share your deepest darkest secrets."

"First of all," he said, leaning back and searching for the rulebook behind him, his shirt slipping out of his trousers and revealing a sliver of skin she tried not to stare at. "I've already told you the worst thing I've ever done in my life. Secondly, I have so many secrets you wouldn't even believe, and not even half of them are deep or dark. Some are rather silly!"

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" she asked, watching him flip through the book.

"Ah-ah," he said, wagging his finger, peering at her over the rim of his glasses. "I'll only tell you _if_ I land on an 'airing dirty laundry' square. And here's the actual rule." He turned over the book and showed her the paragraph.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right. Well, let's see," she said, tapping her chin. "When we used to play with Shareen's ouija board I always moved the thing. I've denied it all my life, but I always did and spelled out the most stupid things."

He tutted. "That's such a boring secret, Rose." Picking up the other die, he breathed on it, rolled and watched his token move. "Ooh, I have to draw a card," he said, smile fading as he read it. "Ah."

"What?"

He cleared his throat, ears turning pink. "Laundry day."

"Which means?"

"Well," he said, slipping the buttons of his shirt through the holes. "Remove a piece of clothing."

"You chose a _strip_ game? You? Of your own free will? With me?" She let out a bark of laughter.

He took off the shirt and tossed it at the chair, as he had his jacket. "I'd forgotten about that card."

"What? You and your frankly magnificent Time Lord brain forgot something?"

"I've not played this in five hundred years, at least! Maybe even six hundred. Yes. Probably six hundred. And I was very drunk."

"Mhm. So, tell me, Doctor," she said, nodding at his foot, "how come you didn't remove your other sock?"

His mouth fell open in a soundless 'oh'. "Right. Yes, that would have been… Oh, well. I'm still decent." He sniffed and looked down at his dark blue henley. "And besides this, I still have pants, trousers, and a t-shirt on."

"How many laundry day cards are there in those piles?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"'Cause I'm in my nightie, my knickers, and a sock. You really wanna see me naked that badly? Thought you said you wouldn't take advantage of me when I'm sick."

"Eeeer…"

She burst out in giggles. "Oh, my god, you're easy to mess with. My turn?"

* * *

.

* * *

They lost their other socks early on, made several laundry lists on various topics, and shared silly secrets as the game went on. Although nothing scandalous happened, Rose found the game fun, they giggled a lot, and an hour later she started to feel rather tired; however, the socks had yet to be found, so she stifled her yawns, drank more tea, and carried on.

"Mm, another 'airing dirty laundry' square! Spill, Rose Tyler," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "And make it juicy this time."

"Uhm…" She paused for a moment, nibbling on her lip. "Okay, something I've never told anyone. I—" A cough teared at her lungs, cutting her off, and the Doctor moved forward, eyes wide in alarm. "I'm fine," she said through pants. "You don't have to react every time, you know."

"I know, but…" He stroked her arm. "It was all my fault and I—"

"No, it wasn't."

"I should've kno—"

"Stop it," she said, giving him a firm look. "Now, sit down again so we can finish playing. I'm in the lead and I'm gonna beat your sorry arse."

"Oh, it's not lovely anymore?"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Anyway, my secret is…" Her face split into a grin. "I think you do have a lovely bum. And, yeah, I've seen it. Naked. Bare. _Nude_," she said, pouting her lips and over-pronouncing the last word in the way he often did.

"What? When? The only time you've ever— I wore pants on Christmas! You didn't remove my pants, did you, Rose? When you changed me into jimjams. Didn't Jackie help you? Did Jackie remo— Oh, I _knew_ it. Man hungry, that one. Next time we go to visit her I'm having words."

"No," Rose said, laughing. "Remember when we were in Azlindera and we had to wear those toga like things and pants weren't allowed? When we stopped at that oasis, the wind caught yours and we saw your arse. All of us. The whole caravan. Your pale, very plump arse. Did you know you have a very plump arse for such a skinny bloke?"

"I— Eeeeer… Weeell," he said and she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, giggling until she started coughing again. "Rose? Rose, are you all right?"

"Still-still fine. Just…just need a sip of tea."

"Is that still hot? I can fetch more. I'll fetch more. Be back in a tick," he said, flying out of the bed and heading out the door before she had a chance to protest.

He returned ten minutes later with a tray full of treats, a teapot, and a cup for him as well. They took a break, nibbling on fluffy blueberry muffins with crusty tops, and drinking honey-sweetened tea in companionable silence. She sunk deeper into the many pillows propped up against the headboard, and pulled up the blanket to her waist, eyes feeling heavier.

"All right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Think I need a kip after the game, though."

"We can stop now, if you want."

"Nah. Your turn."

He nodded, rolled the die and landed on a square where he had to pull a card, eyes widening as he read it.

"Oooh, lemme guess. Another strip card?"

He replied by grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head, letting it land on the floor. She applauded and whistled in appraisal, snickering as he blushed and ducked his head, but then her throat tickled again and she broke out coughing, covering her mouth with the crook of her elbow.

"Karma," he said pointing at her but, as she her coughs didn't subside, he swept the game off her bed and crawled over to her. "I'm so sorry, Rose. That was rude of me. Always rather rude, aren't I? I'm so sorry. How are you…?"

"It's-it's…" She pulled a face. "It hurts."

"Where?"

"Dunno. Just sore. My chest and back."

"Here?" he asked, rubbing her back muscles.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes, humming in contentment. "Thanks. That feels wonderful."

"C'mere." He settled down on the bed and pulled her closer, cradling her in his arms, one hand still soothing her poor muscles. "You should rest."

"You're just trying to get out of losing."

"No. I'm not too proud to admit that you were definitely winning."

"What? Oh, my god. I'm dying, aren't I?"

He chuckled. "Nope. Recovering quite nicely as a matter of fact, but you still need plenty of rest and I think we overdid it today. I'm sorry. I should've known better."

"Stop it. I had a lot of fun. Reckon I needed that as well, you know what I mean?" she said, snuggling closer, cheek resting against his chest, hand curled over his left heart. "But, yeah, I'm knackered."

"Go to sleep, then."

"What? Like this?"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No. Are you?"

"No. But maybe just…" he said, wrapping one of the blankets around them. "There."

"Thanks. And thanks for taking care of me. You've been…you've been amazing. You must be tired, too, yeah?"

"No. I'm fine, Rose."

"Yeah, 'cause you're so impressive. Superior physiology and all."

"Yep!"

She chuckled and opened her eyes to give him a teasing look, but before she'd lifted her head, she noticed her fingers toying with his chest hair without her permission. She stiffened. He hadn't reacted, though, hadn't stopped her… Holding her breath, she let her fingers comb through the smattering of hair, movements growing bolder as he let out a soft noise of pleasure. His hand lightened its touch, kneading turning into caressing, from the nape of her neck to the small of her back, and she exhaled in relief. They lay in silence for a moment, snuggling together, neither falling asleep. She worried her lip to stop the words forming on the tip of her tongue, words she thus far hadn't had the courage to say, but now…

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"I… I have another secret."

His hand stilled. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I…" She swallowed, heart quickening its beating. "You know I l—" Her voice died and her breath rushed out of her, his skin cool against her burning cheek. "You know I'll miss this, yeah? You sleeping in my bed. I… Can we…? You know. Maybe if we— I mean, if you want. Maybe we can still…?"

"Sleep in the same bed?"

"Yeah."

He didn't reply for a while, but he kept his arms around her and she relaxed against him, waiting, until he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Mm, I'd like that."

She smiled, turned her head and pressed her lips against his chest, his sparse hair tickling her mouth and nose. He shivered and the shudders carried from his body into hers, gooseflesh spreading over her skin. She tightened her arm around his torso, and hid her grin by burrowing her face into him.

"Night, Doctor," she said, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

"Night, Ro—"

A loud bang shot through the room. Her eyes flew open and she made an attempt to sit up, but the Doctor held her close to him, his body convulsing against her as he laughed. Furrowing her brow, she opened her mouth to ask him what he was laughing about when she saw two socks floating down from the ceiling, right over the middle of the bed, landing on her hip.

"Suppose Samaran got tired of hiding our socks, then?" she asked.

"Yeah, that happens when the game senses that the players have given up. In the early editions the socks remained lost, floating somewhere in a pocket dimension waiting to be found. The game company got sued for billions! It's not only humans that get annoyed when they lose a sock, you know. Sock companies were happy, though. Made a—"

She craned her neck to give him a firm look. "Are you rambling to make me forget that you lost? 'Cause you did. You lost."

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said, brushing her fringe from her face, his eyes warm and tender.

He ducked his head and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and the corner of her mouth, just shy of touching her lips. She held her breath, but exhaled in a sigh of disappointment as he cradled the back of her head and tucked her close to him. Moving his hand down to her arm, he stroked it as he hummed on the same song she'd heard him sing a few nights before. He would never push things beyond cuddles as long as she remained sick. Given time, though… She smiled and snaked one leg in between his, letting his soft voice lull her to sleep.

* * *

**the end**


End file.
